dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EmperorDedede/DBX Fanon Wiki Battle Royale
Sketch-1544366294601.png|EmperorDedede 2018-12-09 (5).png|GalactaK Seriously DDD.jpg|HumbleDoggo 394F7CDB-053F-46F1-BF35-86F1318F4956.jpeg|Psychomaster35 God is real.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 Yeah this is happening Description Psycho vs Universe vs Galacta vs Me(Dedede),let's see who is the strongest shitposter in this wiki! Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight (Location: DBX Fanon Wiki...Just think is a big mini city like in Wreck It Ralph 2 lmao) Meanwhile the two Admin Gods were fighting and destroying almost the entire city, four persons were talking and using memes, they were Psychomaster35, UniverseAwesome777, GalactaK, and EmperorDedede (The guy writting this shit),when Universe say: Universe: '''I call a Battle Royale between Universe, Dedede, Galacta, and Psycho, the memelords! Then, Dedede take out a hammer. '''Dedede: '''Let's do this! All get in Fight position while '''SSS42X2 '''watch confused to the impending fight. '''SSS42X2: What's with everyone fighting each other? 'HERE WE GOOO!' (*Cues: King Dedede Theme - Brawl*) The battle starts with Galacta firing a Sword Beam at Universe. GalactaK: Sword Beam! But Universe easily dodge the laser beam and run towards the knight. GalactaK: '''Bugger! Dedede and Psycho look at each other, Psycho takes out the Carbonadium Sword meanwhile Dedede takes out '''BIIIIILLLLYYYYYY'S SWORD!!! (:V), both swords collide in the air, but Psycho easily kick's the Emperor in the face and then he fall in the ground where the master try to stab him but Waddle Dee with a Bandana jump over Psycho distracting him meanwhile Dedede take out again his hammer and smash the Psycho's face sending him to fly. Galacta appear running and shooting with his blaster at Universe, but Universe easily aboid all the lasers and jump in front of the knight, kicking him in the chest and falling in the ground. Universe: '''Any last words?... '''GalactaK: '''Yes... Behind you... The Silent Observer turn around just to see how Psycho impact with him sending both to fly meanwhile Dedede jump in front of the Knight. '''Dedede: I will die u (*Cues: Duel of the Fates - OOF Version*) Then, the Emperor takes out a lightsaber with the ROBLOXian face meanwhile Galacta do the same with his Sword and running towards him, both swords clash in the air, creating and expansive wave meanwhile both Psycho and Universe fall near to a building with the picture of a Duck and an Echidna,were a little girl was fixing the building/Page,she was Versus22. Versus: 'What is happpening? '''Psycho and Universe: '''We are fighting! (Cut Music) But both users stares at the Echidna before start looking each other. '''Psycho: '''Are you ready? '(Cues: Unknown for M.E.) Universe:*Inhales* HERE I COME, ROUGHTER THAN THE REST OF E'M Psycho: ''THE BEST OF THEM, YOU CAN CALL ME KNUCKLES!'' Versus stares confused at both users when a furious shadow jump over the Versu's head, that was Red the Red Bird. (Cues: Bowser's theme-Mario & Luigi Partners in Time) Red jumped over the user head several times, before jumping in front of her. yoshi_baby_bowser_bounce.gif|Something like this Red: '''Why do u make Luigi loses?! '''Danibom:'''*Appear behind Red*Umm Red... '''Red: '''WHAT?! Then a giant laser from the air disintegrates Red, turning him into dust, Danibom stay in a calm position meanwhile Versus watch how an Admin landed in front of her...That was '''ZackAttackX '''evil nemesis... '''BlackAttackX Black: 'Hi people, i already beat Peep so im the most powerful admin here, so this is my Kingdom now! '''Psycho: '''No,that not how it works... Then,Black's eyes began to glown with a red light, Black threw laser blast from his eyes towards the users, Pyscho and Universe jump aboiding the Attack and then running away meanwhile the Admin follow then. '''Black: '''HEY! Come back here! ---- '(Cues: Black Mamba - Megamind) Meanwhile....Both Dedede And Galacta sword's clash, the Knight easily kicks the Emperor away a takes out his blaster, pointing at Dedede's face. GalactaK: '''Surrender now! I win! '''Dedede: '''Ok Ok, but i have a Stand '''GalactaK: '''Ok, im gonna destroy that "Stand" easily... '''CRASH But a giant robot appear behind Galacta, the Knight turns around to scared meanwhile the Robot just stomp him with one robotic arm...IT'S TIME FOR THE OMNIDROID TO CAUSE HAVOK! open-uri20150608-27674-vwxn39_993162e7.jpeg Omnidroid: '��e gone thot! '''Dedede: '''WRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! But a fast shadow transferred inside the Omnidroid destroying it and creating a giant explosion who send the Emperor's to fly,Black landed near to the crater where the unconscious body of the Knight was lying. '''Black: '''Where are this "Shitposters"? Black flew over the Wiki, using his laser vision melting some buildings/Pages and the writting a message with fire, "Bl''acksville", teaching his powers to the meme lords. The_Tightenville.jpg|This but replace the "Tighten" with "Black" '''Black: '''I love this power... '''Universe: '''Oh snap...What can we do? Dedede landed next to Pyscho and Universe,then the three users stares at the crater where Galacta was unconscious,now they don't fight, now they are going to try defeat the Evil Admin. The Knight woke up confused when he saw Black flying over him,then the users Attack at the Admin, Psycho uses the Falcon Punch, Universe try to break Black's legs and Dedede throw Sprite Cranberry at The Admin, who thanks to his durability, The Attack don't do nothing in him. '''Black: '''Pitiful... Then Black flew away and throw a giant laser at the ground, melting the entire floor and disintegrating all the four Shitposters... '''Black: '''Two wins...Well that was fun. '''Humble: '''Oh boy, this is what i was expecting. Then the true Zack appear in frot of his evil form, surprised of the destruction. '''Zack: '''Dammit Black! '''Black: '''What are you going to do little Gir- But before Black ended with talk, the true Zack kick him to the space. '''Zack: '''Well, now i have to repair this?...Shit. The Winner is... '''ZackAttaxkX... Again. Me: *Writting this*... What the fuck Category:Blog posts Category:User Themed DBX Fights